prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A DAngerous GAme/@comment-79.102.39.228-20130213165454
People may say that I'm crazy now...but I think I know who killed Alison (or helped her fake her death) - Spencer. And now you all wonder, why? And who is in the A-team, and why? On night when Alison died, Spencer was the one who waked the other girls up, and said that Alison was gone, and that she had been looking for her without any results. Don't you wake up your friends when someone is gone, to look after the person together? Also, the police didn't ask Spencer on the investigation about Alison's death, what she particulary did that night...Spencer and Alison had also had this huge fight a few hours earlier about "the girls would be nothing without Alison", and that "they all were just her puppets". Spencer also said that "Alison is nothing without the girls, and that she is already dead to her". I think Spencer killed the other twin (as an accident, and know she is freaked out and tries to hide it. She never wants to go to the police either) but Alison is alive and wants revenge. When Spencer talked to Jenna in the libary, she said that "Alison was afraid of you Spencer, she told me it herself". And when Spencers dad told about Garett not being the killer of Alison, because it wasn't his blood on the necklace, she cries after, because she is freaked out. Spencer is more involved (besides Aria) with Alison, than the other girls. 1. She has the same brother as Alison (Jason) 2. Alison threathed to tell Melissa about Spencer's affairs 3. Alison ditched Spencer for other people and Spencer was the only who stood up to Alison Also, when Alison visits Aria in her dream, she says:"I'm suprised Spencer hasn't figured it out yet (meaning that Spencer knows, but hides it from the other girls, because she is too smart to be dumb)". Then she also says to Aria "You know why I picted you right?" (Meaning Aria is the big A, who is the one who is blackmailing the other girls and tries to destroy Spencer for the death of Alison's sister or "trying" to kill her (Spencer has been the maintarget ever since season one). And also... A-TEAM= Alison (who wants a revenge), Toby (used Spencer), Ezra (not sure...), Aria (who is the insider), Mona (the one who wants to help Alison and destroy Spencer. Remember when she kidnapped Spencer on the Halloween S2. And when someone tried to strangle Spencer on the train on the Halloween S3? When Ian was chaseing Spencer in the towerbell, he figured it out that Spencer had killed Alison, and wanned to kill Spencer for it because they were lovers (wild guess) Ian+Alison. If this didn't happen, then I think Aria is more involved to this. Spencer is going crazier and crazier about this thing, maybe she is the killer? She is the only one who said in the previous episode that Alison wasn't a good friend and that she was tired of "Por Alison"-thing. This is just a theory, but what do you think?